Pokemon: Top Coordinator
by pokemonmasterelite
Summary: A princess from a region far from the 4 major regions comes to Kanto to compeat in Pokemon Contests.
1. Prolouge

Pokemon- Top coordinator

Chapter 1- Prologue

Hello, my name is Princess Kaitlyn. I am the princess of the Shiohna Region. Shiohna is a region about the size of Kanto, located far away from the other 4 major regions; Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh.(Shiohna takes the place of Unova, so most 5th generation pokemon don't exist in this story. The only ones that will exist are: Deerling, Sawsbuck, Pansage, Simsage, Panpour, Simpour, Pansear, Simsear, Purrloin, Liepard, Sawaddle, Swadloon, Leavanny, Petilil, Lilligant, Zorua, Zoroark, Gothita, Gothorita, Gothitelle, and each of the starts w/ their evolutions.) Shiohna is the only one of the 5 major regions without a pokemon league or grand festival. It is also the only one to have a queen and king.

I live with my father, the king. My mother took my little sister and fled to Kanto when I was 8. She filed for divorce when I was 7 and ¾. To keep her from getting all of his stuff, my father hired an assassin to kill mother. To protect herself, she fled with my sister to Kanto In the end mother received 895,000,000 Pokédollars. Ever since mother left father, he has been more aggressive towards the guards and servants.

As a child, I had three pets; a Buneary named Bunny, a Growlith named K-9, and a Vulpix named Tails. I was forbidden from traveling outside palace grounds so I played with my pokemon a lot. I used their moves to create beautiful and cute appeals. The guards loved the appeals. They often told me that I was a pokemon contest natural.

On my 10th birthday, father's present was a trip to blackthorn city in the Johto region. I secretly traveled to the dragons den, where I was given a shiny Dratini from the master of the dragon user clan. When we returned to Shiohna, I asked father if I could travel one of the other major regions and become a pokemon coordinator. He told me no and also forbid me to train pokemon. But against his will, I began to train pokemon as contest pokemon. When I turned 13 my aunt sent me a Leafeon from the Sinnoh region.

I am 17 years old now. My current team consists of; Draga(Dragonair), Tails(Ninetales), K-9(Arcanine), Bunny(Lopunny), and Solstice(Leafeon). Today is my birthday. Father organized a parade and huge party. I am currently getting ready. I have one thing on my mind and that is to tell father two thing; one- tell father I'm going to kanto to become a coorordinator and two- tell father that I hate Adam's guts and don't want to marry him. All of a sudden I hear a…..


	2. The Raid

BOOM. A bomb went off near the city gates. A couple of guards came in to check on me. They then to me to a secret bunker beneath the palace. On the surface invaders from the nearby region Sunnuw were causing havoc all over the city. Their pokemon broke property and hurt anyone in their way. All of the invaders had to be skilled trainers because the police's pokemon weren't strong enough to stand up to the invaders. I couldn't just sit there while the invaders caused harm all over the city. "I'm going to join the fight." I said as I walked out of the bunker. "No my princess, we can't afford to loss

you." replied one of the guards. All of a sudden a man came in. He wore a robe that dragged on the floor. "I am Kronk, an aura guardian and I am here for you Princess." he said. "You can use aura, a move that can save this city from destruction, please come with me." "Ok, but I'm taking along Ethan." I replied. Adam said "I should come too so I can ensure that you stay safe." We followed Kronk along a path under the city to a volcano just outside Royal City. The volcano is known for being one of the stops for Moltres so it can recharge. The volcano's name is Fire (Moltres's name in Phonic Japanese). "So where are we going?" I asked. Kronk replied "We are going to the Aura circle, a place where we can summon the aura guards who will remove the invaders." As we walked along the path we came across a gap in the path. "On the other side, there is the aura circle." exclaimed Kronk. They then heard a voice that said "Not so fast!" We all turned around and saw two guys coming toward us. They appeared to be in their late twenties. One was blond while the other was a brunet. "I'm Matt and he's Ken." said the blond. Matt sent out Arbok and Ken sent out Houndoom. "Lets go Princess." said Matt. Ethan and Adam got in front of me. "Go Gastrodon." said Adam. "Go Shedinja." said Ethan. Instead of Shedinja coming out, Ninjask came out. "Aw man." said Ethan. "Ninjask use Slash." Ninjask's arm began to glow white and charged at Arbok. Arbok's tail began to glow metallic and struck Ninjask with it knocking him out. "I have to do everything my self." said Adam. "Gastrodon use water pulse." A light blue orb of energy appears in front of Gastrodon's third eye and it fired the orb at Houndoom. Houndoom jumped and dodged the attack. Using the lavas solar power Houndoom absorbed it and fired a beam of light at Gastrodon knocking him out. As I saw Adam and Ethan's pokemon falling, I released Dragonair but kept her inside of my robe. "Come on princess." said Matt. I refused. Ken had Houndoom launch toward me. When it got close enough, a tail covered in water came out of my sleeve and I hit Houndoom with it. My robe came if revealing Dragonair wrapped around my casual cloths. "Time to fight." I said.


End file.
